


Drowned Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Cell (2000), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Death, Drowning, F/M, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Reader-Insert, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky and Reader are kidnapped by HYDRA. Bucky watches while Reader is powerless, and does everything he can to save her.





	Drowned Hope

**Author's Note:**

> *No Copyright infringement intended. I don't own any of the Marvel characters. I don't own the idea behind the movie "The Cell"

You tried to keep calm, but you could feel your time running out. Hydra had taken you and Bucky days ago, and dragged you into a base Underground. You were submerged in a glass cell that was quickly filling with water. Bucky – bruised and bloody - was ties to a wooden chair before you. His torturer, a nameless HYDRA goon, was trying to find the location of The Avengers Russian hideout. Bucky couldn’t give that up, knowing that if he did, 50 HYDRA agents would swarm the base and murder Steve, Falcon, and Bruce.

He knew it was dumb to get close to you, but he couldn’t help himself. You were warm and kind, he loved your long/short Y/H/C hair, your laugh, and they way you made him feel alive. You strolled in the sunlight, his hand locked in yours. You both had just had dinner at a low-key restaurant, and turned into an alley, taking a shortcut to his car. Then, out of nowhere, two Hydra goon’s crept behind the both of you and shoved hankerchiefs full of chloroform against your nose and mouth. You struggled, but they were too strong– supersoldier’s themselves, they overpowered the both of you. You woke in the cell a few hours ago, and eventually found yourselves in your current circumstances.

“To bad for you, Soldat,” clipped the Hydra agent in his thick Russian accent, “You save your friends by killing your girl. A tragedy- though I must admit, she is esquisite! I should’ve taken her to my bed and given her a hard Russian f*ck. Do you think she would scream your name? Pinch her eyes shut, and pretended it was you – tearing into her tight, wet, c*nt?” he drooled,

Bucky felt his anger rising, pushing against his restraints. Willing his bonds apart. He looked to you, then the agent, then back to you.

He ached for you, and shuttered as he saw you struggled to keep your head above water. You kicked your feet, arms grasping the water - there wasn’t anything to hold on to. The water rose and rose, it was up to your neck. You locked eyes with Bucky, as tears streamed down his face. You used your last bit of energy to say

“Buck– Bucky! I love y–”

The water over took you. Bucky screamed and thrashed against his restraints.

“Noooo, Y/N!! Noooo, Goddamnit! No! Aarrrgggghhhhh!!! ” he faced his Captor and spat out his words -

“I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you where they are! Just drain the tank and I’ll tell you, you sick f*ck!!”

The Hydra agent strode towards him. You were completely submerged in the freezing water. Your lungs were on fire - you couldn’t help it, you had to let your breath out. You exhaled, and in came the water– flooding your senses. It burned and crashed into you, your body spasmed involuntarily, and your eyes began to droop. You thrashed violently, until you couldn’t anymore, then you floated, face down, in the water. Bucky growled to the agent

“Come closer, and I’ll tell you,” the Hydra agent came toward him, lowering his head as he locked eyes with Bucky.

“Yes, Soldat - finally cooperating. You know I–”

Bucky slammed his head against the agent’s. He wrenched his metal arm from the bonds. The Hydra goon, stumbled backward, his face throbbing in shock. Bucky wasted no time freeing his other arm and legs from the chair. Then he lunged at the agent, tackling him to the ground. He punched him with his left arm, metal hitting against soft flesh– *smash* *smash* *smash* Bucky roared before taking his metal arm and wrapping it around the goon’s throat. He squeezed so hard, the man’s throat snapped, and he spat up waves of blood, his body deflating, eyes wide open in shock. The gurgle and sigh were the last sounds he made before his body deflated – the little amount of life he had left him quickly.

Bucky shifted his focus – He quickly stole the agent’s pistol, swung around, and shot four times into the glass. The cell exploded as water surged toward him. The little room quickly became covered in water. He grabbed your lifeless body, and laid it down, with your back to the ground. He was on his knees before you, soaked in the freezing water. His clothes clung to his muscular frame, making wet, squshing sounds every time he moved- but he didn’t care.

“Y/n, Y/n, wake up! Come on– COME ON– don’t do this!!”

He pressed his lips to yours, and filled your lungs with air. *Breath* *breath* * breath* alternating between giving you air, and doing compressions on your chest. Your limp body was still, except for Bucky’s CPR. Eyes closed, unresponsive to his actions. He groaned, holding back his sobs, he pressed against your mouth, forcing air into you. You chest rose and fell lightly, Bucky being your only source of air.

“No, damnit Y/n, come on breathe, breathe for me!” he whispered,

“Come on doll, come back to me –PLEASE!!” He whispered loving affirmations as he continued his CPR,

“Goddamnit – no, no, no, stay here, stay with me. Come on, come on baby – fight!!”

He smashed his lips to yours, sending a deep breath down your lungs. He trembled and let out a sob, refusing to let go of you, and accept your death.

“Please!” he shouted, “Please doll – come on, come on, come on – don’t do this! Don’t leave me alone. I love you,” he admitted, while doing compressions on your chest, pushing harder and faster, trying to force a heartbeat, “I love you, I love you too. Don’t g–don’t–come on, stay with me! Stay here!”

He repeated that mantra over and over, only breaking when he forced air back into your lungs. Bucky was so focused that he hadn’t heard Steve break into the building, or run down the stairs, and into the room. He stood a few feet behind him, taking in the scene before him. He knew you were gone, your lips had turned blue, and your skin was slowly getting paler every minute. He wanted to reach out to his friend, but he couldn’t make himself do it. Bucky was in so much pain, and Steve cried quietly, sniffling and whiping his nose with his gloved hand. It broke his heart to see these few minutes of torture, Bucky became frantic as the minutes ticked by. Quickening his motions, pressing harder on your chest, fast compressions met with his quickening breath, and blowing into your lungs with full force. Bucky slowly accepted the reality before him, his tears turned into sobs as he finally broke down, laying his body next to yours, wrapping his arms around you. His loud sobs echoed around the room - mixed with his painful groans, the energy in the atmosphere radiated from his broken cries. He pressed his face into your chest, and pulled you up, into his lap. He kissed your lips multiple times, and stroked his hand through your wet hair. He had to hold on- as long as you were in his arms, part of you was still alive. Large droplets of salty tears fell on your body, quickly soaking into your already wet sweater. He gripped you tighter as he cried louder and louder. He sounded like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives, his shrieks were relentless.

Steve slowly walked forward, standing behind Bucky– careful not to touch either of you.

“Buck…” he said, “She’s gone. Y/n is gone… I’m so sorry, Bucky, but she’s not coming back.”

Steve grasped Bucky’s right shoulder, squeezing it, then rubbed his back. Bucky shivered and shook, he was getting colder, now that his motions were more still. But he couldn’t accept it, pain radiating through his body, there was an aching in his heart that pressed against his ribs, he squeezed his eyes shut as he cradled you, putting a hand under your knees, your entire body in his grasp.

“I - I,” he struggled to speak, harshly inhaling and exhaling, tears starting to slow, “I couldn’t save her, Steve. She’s dead because of me….I can’t” he sobbed loudly “I can’t….do this,” he whispered. Steve began talking about leaving this base, and getting you both into the Quinjet’s. He didn’t know if there were other Hydra guards monitoring this place….

Bucky just heard static from Steve’s voice. He just wanted to keep holding you. A part of him wished he would die in there too. He would’ve given anything to change your fate – bring you back. He knew it was over– his actions were all for naught. He ran out of tears, but kept breathing heavily, pressing his lips hard into your forehead, his hand cradling your head towards him. Steve hooked his arm under Bucky’s, and began rising up. Bucky gripped your body, careful not to lose his balance as he got up.

“Here, let me take her,” Steve said softly, extending and opening his arms for your body.

“No!” Bucky said quietly, “I’m gonna– gonna carry her back.”

Steve nodded, then looked at your pale face in agony. Then slowly led Bucky out of the base, and back to the Quinjet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos !


End file.
